Welcome To Camp Everwood
by thatshiphassailed
Summary: The Rugrats are now counselors at their favorite camp, Camp Everwood! After only a few days of being there, they find that there is more to the mystery than just falling in some old mine shafts.
1. Getting Ready

_**Chapter One: Getting Ready**_

Tommy was in his room packing his bags for their trip to Camp Everwood the next day. Him, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Angelica and even Dil were all going to be some of the camp counselors for the next two weeks. The last time they had been there was when they solved the mystery behind it.

"Hey T!" The twins walked into his room. They had their bags in their hands. Everyone was going to be staying the night at Tommy's so they could leave early the next morning. Lil jumped onto Tommy's bed "I'm so excited! We get to be in charge this time!" she said it with a smile.

Phil sat in the computer chair and put his hands behind his head "Two weeks of bossing kids around, that's the life!"

Tommy laughed and zipped his bag up before sitting next to Lil on his bed "It's going to be awesome!"

Chuckie, Kimi and Angelica all came over later.

"Is everybody done packing and ready for tomorrow?" Didi asked carrying a plate of cookies into the living room for them.

"Yes Aunt Didi" Angelica said with a smile taking some of the cookies.

"How is the seating in your truck going, T?" Lil asked taking a bite from her cookie "It sits six and there's seven of us."

"You have to remember that Dil is one of us going, and he's oddly flexible. So three will be in the front, and the rest will be in the back seat." Tommy said shrugging.

"How do we decide who sits in the back?" Angelica asked giving everyone a weird look.

"I don't know, Angie." Tommy said.

"We all know I am _not _sitting in the back with them." Angelica made a noise of disgust towards everyone. They all rolled their eyes at her.

The room fell quiet before Kimi spoke up "Why not play a game or draw straws or something?"

"That's actually a good idea, Kimi!" Tommy stood up and walked to the kitchen. He broke up some spaghetti noodles in different sizes and walked back to the living room "The two smallest ones will be up front and everyone else will sit in the back"

Everyone except Tommy took one, since he was the one driving. Angelica pouted when she didn't get one of the small noodles. Phil and Lil got them. She crossed her arms and sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

The group sat around talking about how excited they were to go back to Camp Everwood. They went to bed early so they could wake up at six. They had to be at the camp by one and it was a pretty long drive.

Phil woke up first the next morning. He started waking everyone up to get ready. Tommy sat in the floor for a couple more minutes before getting up and started taking the bags out to the truck. Everyone was changed and ready. They all made their way out to the truck to get situated and comfortable.

"You all be safe, drive carefully!" Tommy smiled at his mom before leaving.

The ride to Camp Everwood mainly consisted of Angelica complaining about being too close to people and Phil and Lil fighting over the radio.

By around noon, they finally arrived at Camp Everwood. They got their bags out and headed inside to find their cabin. Once they found it, they had to find the person in charge to get their name tags and the shirts they had to wear. They helped set up the chairs for the counselors to sit in during the opening ceremony. Emily, the camp director, got up when all the campers got there and started talking. Phil would start falling asleep, earning himself an elbow in the side from Lil.

"Now when I say your name you will come and stand here and meet the two counselors that will be in charge of you for the next two weeks." she started calling out two counselors names and then a group of twelve campers.

Phil and Kimi got grouped together and got their campers. Phil smiled big, ready to boss around some kids. Chuckie and Angelica got stuck together, Tommy and Lil, and then Dil got paired with this girl, Emma.

They all introduced themselves to their campers before they took them to their cabins. Tommy and Lil walked into cabin Fourteen. Their campers walked in and started putting their stuff away and choosing their beds. "Counselor Tommy, what are we doing after this?" one of the campers asked. Tommy took the schedule Lil was holding and looked at it.

"Pretty much just whatever. We do have to go get you guys your name tags and stuff, but it's the first day. So, not much happens." he shrugged.

"But you do have to be back in your cabin at nine, lights out at ten. We will be in here come lights out time" Lil said with a smile. The campers got ready to leave and followed Tommy and Lil to the Rec area. They met up with Phil and Kimi and sat at one of the tables waiting for their campers.

"Do you like your campers so far, Phillip?" Lil asked and Phil shook his head.

"They already annoy me!" he pointed to one of the girls and Lil look over at her "She has a big mouth. She wouldn't stop talking" Lil rolled her eyes and laughed. She started looking through their schedule and Kimi leaned forward, resting her face in her hand.

"What are we going to do while they're out doing whatever?"

"Explore the woods!" Dil said coming over and sitting down next to Tommy "We can see if the man faced rock is still there!"

"And risk falling in an old mineshaft again? No thanks." Chuckie said shaking his head. Tommy, Phil and Lil laughed remembering what happened the last time they were here.

"Speaking of Bean, there's something really strange about that Emma girl I was paired with." Dil said looking over at her. She was on the other side of the room talking to Angelica.

"You? Calling someone strange?" Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"I can't explain it, T. But she's strange." Dil said looking at the table.

Tommy and Lil's campers walked over to them and the girl who asked Tommy the question earlier now asked "Are we allowed to do what we want now, counselor Tommy?"

Tommy nodded and the girl walked away. Kimi turned to Tommy and laughed "Someone thinks you're attractive."

"What are you talking about?" he said looking at her.

Phil and Lil both laughed and Lil looked at him "She blushed when she talked to you earlier and she blushed when she talked to you now"

Tommy thought about it and shook his head before standing up "Let's go do something"

"Remember counselors, all campers must be back in their cabins at nine!" Emily yelled and they walked out of the Rec room.


	2. The First Night

**_Chapter Two: The First Night_**

The gang, minus Angelica, decided they were going to spend time swimming and exploring. They went and changed into their swimsuits and went back to the pool. To both swim and keep and eye on their campers.

"Lillian, aren't you going to get in?" Phil asked putting his arms on the edge of the pool.

"No, Phillip. I'd rather get a tan." she was laying by the pool and Phil decided he was going to get his sister in one way or another. He went over to Tommy and whispered something before moving himself away from the edge.

"Hey Lil, can I get your help with something?" Tommy asked getting out of the pool and holding his hand out to help Lil up.

"What could you possibly need help with?"

Tommy smiled at her and picked her up "Nothing. But you are getting in the water" Before Lil could protest he threw her in, and Phil started laughing.

"I will get you back, Pickles!" she yelled coming up from the water. Tommy gave her his best smile and got back in the water. Chuckie came over and stuck his feet in

"Does anyone know where Kimi went?"

"Yes. She happens to be over there talking to one of the other counselors." Lil said and pointed to where Kimi was.

Phil and Chuckie looked over and Kimi was sitting on the side of the pool next to some guy "What does she think she's doing?!" Phil and Chuckie yelled. It was no secret that Phil had a crush on her. Lil smiled and put an arm on the side of the pool.

"So Phillip, have a thing for Kimi?"

Phil blushed and looked away "Shut up, Lillian." Tommy laughed and looked over at him.

"You could always go after her."

Chuckie gave Tommy a look "I don't think so. That's pretty much the same thing as... As you going for Lil. Phil would kill you"

"I wouldn't go for Lil, though. She's too much like a sister" he shrugged. Lil looked away from Tommy and down at the water so no one would know that what he said had hurt her.

Phil sighed and stuck his head under the water. When he came back up he looked over at Kimi "There's no way I'm going to go after her."

"Good!" Chuckie said and Dil walked over.

"Hey guys. I think we should go explore for a while" they all agreed and made their way over to where Kimi was. They changed into different clothes and went into the woods.

A few minutes had passed and they were walking through roots and brier bushes.

"I didn't wear the right shoes for this" Lil complained while walking.

Tommy walked over to her "Get on my back"

She raised her eyebrow at him "You're really going to carry me?" he nodded and she jumped on.

They caught up to the rest of them and Dil pointed "Isn't that where the man faced rock is?"

"Probably. But we aren't going that far. Dinner is getting ready to start" Lil said looking at her watch.

Phil turned around and started walking back towards the camp "We have to round-up our campers, too." he groaned.

"And I have to find Angelica." Chuckie said shaking his head. They laughed as they walked back to the pool and started getting their campers together and took them to the cafeteria.

"It's just like lunch at school!" Phil said sitting down with a tray of food that didn't look edible. Lil was poking at her food and made a face.

"How can the kids eat this?" Kimi asked looking at the kids devouring the food. She got up and threw her tray away, sitting back down.

"Why don't we just send Phil back there to cook?" Chuckie asked pushing his tray away. Phil laughed and shrugged. The only person missing from the table was Tommy. They weren't really concerned as to where Angelica was, she was spending most her time with that Emma girl.

"Tommy! Why are you late?" Phil asked as Tommy sat down.

"That girl, the one that keeps talking to me, was asking all kinds of questions."

"She has a crush on you!" Lil said while laughing.

"She doesn't even know me! Also, she's too young." Everyone laughed and Tommy shrugged "It's true!"

He looked at his watch and Lil stood up "It's time to get them back to their cabins" Phil and Kimi got up and started looking for their campers.

"I don't feel like looking around" Kimi looked at Phil and raised her eyebrows and watched as he got on one of the tables "If you are mine and Kimi's campers, come over here!" he climbed down and looked at Kimi who was shaking her head and laughing "I like doing things the easy way"

Chuckie and Angelica took the kids to their cabin "Remember, lights out at ten!" Chuckie said.

"And I will be back if I hear anything after ten, so I suggest you stay quiet" Angelica said before walking out. She crossed her arms and started walking towards her cabin "I don't want to be near these brats any longer than I have to be" Chuckie walked behind her and shook his head.

Tommy and Lil walked into the cabin with their campers. They were getting ready to leave but one of the campers stopped them "Can you tell us a scary story?"

Lil looked over at Tommy who was now shoving the clipboard at her "I got this" he said with a smile. Lil thought about it before shaking her head.

"Are you going to tell the story I think you are?"

"You bet!" he walked to the center of the room and Lil watched at everyone stared at him. "Six years ago a group of nine people went looking for the man faced rock on the night of the-"

Lil grabbed Tommy's arm and looked at the kids "He'll continue the story some other time" she pulled him out of the cabin and they walked over to cabin Thirteen, where Phil and Kimi were.

They walked in and saw Kimi covering her face and Phil in the center of the room "Don't never got no brain or nothin'" he had a smile on his face as he looked at the scared faces of the campers.

"Phillip!" he turned and looked at Lil "The kids need to be able to sleep!" she said. Kimi walked over and started pulling Phil out.

"At least you got that far, Lil barely let me start." they both looked at Lil who just rolled her eyes.

"You two can tell your story at the campfire tomorrow." she said as they started walking towards their cabin.

Kimi threw her arm out to stop Phil, Lil and Tommy from walking "Do you guys hear that?"

The three of them exchanged looks before looking back at Kimi "Hear what?"

Kimi started walking towards the woods and motioning for them to follow "I hear something moving"

"It could be an animal, Kim." Lil said following her.

"Or a person." Tommy said.

"_Or _it could be some psychopathic killer." Phil said with a smile.

Kimi, Lil and Tommy all turned to look at him. Tommy shook his head and started walking towards the woods again

"What's going on?" Dil said as he walked out from the woods, scaring Kimi and Lil.

Tommy sighed and looked over at Kimi "See? Just Dil."


	3. The First Day

_**Chapter Three: The First Day**_

The alarm Dil had set started going off at 6:30 A.M. They got up, hit the showers, and got ready. Chuckie had to practically drag Angelica out of their cabin and over to their campers.

"If you hate kids so much, why did you come?"

Angelica groaned and crossed her arms "I have my reasons, Finster. And they are reasons you will never know." she pulled open the door to their campers cabin "It's time to get up! Everyone up, get dressed, and get outside! I'm not going to have to say it again so you all better be ready!" Angelica yelled as she walked back out to meet with Chuckie.

"Way to scare them, Angie." Chuckie said rolling his eyes.

Phil and Kimi walked into their campers cabin and Phil had a huge smile on his face "Rise and shine little-" Kimi elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him "What?! I was going to say campers!"

She rolled her eyes as the campers started getting up "Yeah, I'm sure you were, Phil." she turned and gave the campers a smile "We have a long day ahead of us! Breakfast, some activities, and then relaxation, so get up and get ready for a long day!"

Phil looked over at Kimi and shook his head "I don't see how you're in such a good mood first thing in the morning."

Kimi shrugged "I just am. I didn't know being in a good mood was a problem" she laughed as her and Phil walked out of the cabin.

Lil and Tommy were getting ready to walk into the cabin. Tommy kept running a hand through his hair. Lil looked up at him "Why do you keep messing with your hair? You've done it more than a girl does." she laughed and then turned when she heard Kimi yell something to them.

"Hey T, get Lil to fix your hair!" Phil started laughing as Tommy ran his hand through his hair again, trying to get it to spike.

"There's no way to get it to spike, deal with it!" out of everything he packed he forgot to bring the gel to spike his hair, so it was flat and weird to his friends.

Lil opened the door, still laughing. Tommy sighed and smiled "Good morning, campers!"

"It's time to wake up and eat!" Lil added with a smile.

"What are our plans for today?" one of the campers asked.

"You'll have to wait until after breakfast to find out." Tommy said turning and walking out, Lil right behind him.

They were getting ready to meet up with Kimi and Phil but Lil stopped Tommy. He turned to look at her and Lil smiled reaching up "Can I touch your hair? It's so weird not seeing it spiked."

Tommy sighed and shrugged "Go for it."

Lil smiled as she reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She then turned and started walking towards Phil and Kimi. Tommy shook his head and laughed and walked after her.

They finally made it to the cafeteria area and sat down at the same table from the night before "Breakfast isn't anymore as appealing." Kimi said making a face.

"That's why we got the cereal" Lil said pointing at her and Tommy's bowls.

"I wanted to try the oatmeal, but it just looked flat-out disgusting!" Chuckie said looking into Kimi's bowl.

"Toast. Toast is the way to go." Phil said taking a bite of his toast.

Emily walked into the cafeteria "Attention campers and counselors!" everyone turned their heads toward her "I need to see all counselors, _now!" _

Everyone that was a counselor followed Emily outside "Okay counselors, two things. First thing is good news, there are two counselors per cabin for a reason. Competition. On the last day at the last big camp bonfire, both counselors and two chosen campers from that cabin will compete in activities and whoever has the most points by the end of the night, wins."

"Yes! I love competitions!" Phil said with a smile. Lil looked over at him and smiled

"Your cabin is going down, Phillip."

"Nu-uh, Lillian!"

"Yes huh, Phillip! You know, I have Tommy. The _leader, _it's only obvious that we'll be winning."

Phil shook his head "Only with luck will you two win! Wanna make a bet?"

"You know I do, Phillip!"

They shook each others hands before dropping the subject and turning their attention back to Emily. "What's the bad news, Emily?" Phil asked.

"The bad news is, a camper from one of the other cabins has gone missing. We're doing everything we can to find her. When you're doing your cabin meetings, let all your campers know they **_can not_**go anywhere alone. They must always have a buddy, or a counselor." _  
_

Everyone nodded before walking back to the cafeteria. Lil shook her head "That's so terrible" she had a hand over her mouth while she was walking "I hope they find him."

"Us too, Lil." Kimi said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey Phil, what's yours and Kimi's schedule?" Tommy asked walking over to him.

"We have the cabin meeting, whatever the hell that is, a hike with the history of the camp, archery, HA, I don't trust myself with that, lake, lunch, and free time and dinner before the campfire. Yours?"

"The cabin meeting, archery, which I also don't trust myself with, the hike, lake, lunch and free time, and dinner and campfire." Tommy shrugged after reading the schedule. He walked over to Lil, who was gathering their campers together and walked back to the cabin.

"Okay campers, I guess what we are supposed to do now is get to know each other... Or something." Phil said sitting down in the middle of the cabin. Kimi nodded and sat next to him.

"You all already know us, so tell us your names, starting with... You" Kimi said pointing to one of the girls.

Tommy and Lil walked into the cabin and stood in the center of the room "So.. You're supposed to tell us your names and then ask anything you want to know. So starting with you by the door" Lil said with a smile.

Angelica burst through the cabins door "You tell us your names and that's it, got it?"

"Angelica, be nice to them!" Chuckie said as he turned back to the kids "She's always in a bad mood, don't mind her."

Phil and Kimi were still sitting in the floor. They had just gotten done with names and they were waiting for questions. One of the boys, Jacob, raised his hand "Is Camp Everwood really haunted?"

Phil leaned back on his hands "From my experience, yes. But not anymore."

Another kid, Kristen, asked "How do you know it's not anymore?"

Phil shrugged and looked at the kids "I just know that it's not."

Terrie was the next to ask her question "So, you've come here before?"

"Yes. Six years ago. Along with Lil, Tommy, Chuckie and Angelica." Kimi answered.

Tommy was now sitting on one of the beds with Lil "Does anyone have questions?" she asked.

"How long have you known each other?" One of the girls, Beth, asked.

"Since we were babies." Lil answered.

"How old are you, Tommy?" Beth asked.

"Seventeen. Same as Lil."

Beth had one more question in mind, not caring what they thought of her "Tommy, are you currently dating anyone?" Tommy stared at Beth and Lil couldn't stop herself from laughing. Tommy glared at her before he got a smile like he was up to something. Lil stopped laughing almost immediately knowing what he was about to do.

"Yep. Sweet Lillian here." he put his arm around her and pulled her to him before he got up "It's time to go do some archery." he walked out of the cabin. Lil walked by Beth and received glares from her.

Phil and Kimi were walking out of their cabin at the same time, getting ready for their hike. "Hey Phillip, did you know I'm apparently dating Tommy now?"

"What?!" Phil yelled glaring at Tommy.

"Shove it, Phil. I said it so that girl would shut up and because she decided she'd make fun of me." Phil looked between the two.

"We'll explain at lunch." Lil said walking in the opposite direction.


End file.
